fillyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream of Doom
'Dream of Doom '''is the sixth episode of [[Filly Funtasia|''Filly Funtasia]]. Synopsis Cedric has a nightmare involving Rose and, believing it to be a premonition, gets increasingly obsessed with her safety. Plot Rose is dancing in her dorm room, practising for the upcoming Spring Comedy event, when Cedric comes in. He tells her that he had a strange dream where he was in a garden, but then Bella showed up and only Rose got wet. He complains that all his recent dreams have been strange. Just then, Bella walks in with a vase of flowers and trips, spilling water all over Rose. Cedric takes this as a sign that his dream came true, but Rose and Bella are unconvinced. Cedric tells Rose and Bella them about two more of his dreams and their relations to real life: firstly, that Cooking Pot the cook was fighting an apple on two "X" symbols, only for apple pie not to be served on the 20th that month ("XX" being 20 in Roman numerals). Secondly, he dreamed about Will on a pile of books proclaiming himself as the best student, and then later he heard Will sounding excited about a book in the library. Rose and Bella remain unconvinced, but Cedric believes his dreams are premonitions. To disprove Cedric's theory, Rose and Bella first go to see Will and learn that the library book his was interested in was a joke book. Next, they go to see the cook and learn that apples simply weren't in season by the 20th. Meanwhile, Battiwigs is looking for a new, quieter hiding spot for Wranglum. Rose shows her dance routine to Bella and Lynn, explaining that she's auditioning for a minor role in the comedy Florian's directing. Bella tries to get Lynn to audition as the lead, but Lynn already has a backstage role. Lynn leaves as Cedric runs over to inform Rose that he's had a new dream about Rose fighting a raven that steals her magic and flies away. Rose explains that his other dreams didn't really come true, but at that moment Battiwigs accidentally drops Wranglum on Rose's head, and then he also drops her own mirror on her head in his rush to save Wranglum. Battiwigs leaves with Wranglum, but Cedric reads the events as a raven-like creature (Battiwigs the bat) causing harm to Rose and believes this proves that his dreams are premonitions, but only for Rose's future. That night, Cedric has another dream: Rose gets turned into a frog and something large falls on her as everyone laughs. Alarmed, he rushes to Rose in the morning with an umbrella and the news. Rose, who is trying to focus on that evening's audition, quickly loses her patience with Cedric and starts trying to avoid him, but he keeps following her, trying to protect her from anything that might fall upon her. Eventually, he uses a paralysing potion on her. Rose wakes up in the basement, and tries talking sense to Cedric through the door, with no luck. Wranglum is annoyed (the basement still being his hideout), so Battiwigs leads Rose to a secret exit. She thanks him and leaves. Cedric gets worried that he hasn't heard from Rose and enters the basement. He begins searching through the boxes, but then remembers the Spring Comedy. Rose has just made it in time to audition and starts her dance routine. Cedric arrives shortly after, crashing into a box of props. The frog costume goes flying and lands on Rose, who continues her dance routine even as the stage collapses around her. Everyone laughs, but Rose's dismay is short-lived when Florian tells her she's got the lead part for the play. She tells the that Cedric helped her to come up with her "routine" for the audition. Rose reassures Cedric that, even though his dream seemed bad, it came true and everything worked out alright. This at last gets Cedric to calm down about his dreams, though he is less at ease when Sparkle tells him that he needs to help clean up the stage. Trivia * The previews of the upcoming episode (shown before the opening credits of the episode itself) was more concise than on previous episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Filly Funtasia content